Frosted Kiss (Jack Frost X reader)
by HannahJaneLee
Summary: (Done on Request) You've felt him arrive each year with the snow, but you've only ever seen his work. Maybe this Winter will be different- and maybe the Spirit of Winter loves you as much as you love the season. Jack Frost X reader


Winter.

Just the name of the season gave you chills.

Why? Because unlike the people of the world around you, so ignorant to the beauty of this season, you recognize the magnificence of what only happens for a few precious months each year. It is the time that you hold in your heart, close to your soul. And when hotter months come, your heart yearns for the beautiful coldness, and the feeling that enters your heart can only be described through snow, frosted windowpanes, and crystal clear ice.

The snowflakes, so different from the spoiled, ruined blackness of the world around, fall down covering the hills with a beautiful blanket of pure white snow. The windowpanes became drawing boards for frosted patterns, each unique and unlike any other that will or has been created. The flowers in winter they say, created out of frost, bloom in abundance everywhere you look.

The winter breeze blows with a frozen delight, its crisp coldness returning a small piece of your soul back to you. A piece that is lost in the warmer months, and can only be returned in the winter. And that is why you love winter; it is a piece of your heart, coming back to you with open arms. And all that you can feel in its icy embrace is warmth.

The world slows down in the winter months, going into a peaceful slumber, and the result is almost what the world probably dreams about; a frosted dreamland.

But this beautiful season seems so lonely as the earth sleeps. Like it is the child, awake in the night, while everyone else is still at rest, making them feel alone and afraid. Each individual snowflake flies unaccompanied, the sleeping sky completely oblivious to its graceful decent. Each breeze blows by itself, having no encouragement from the deep dreaming forest trees. The world sleeps, making the Earth feel emotionless and alone; the only living thing being the silence, the snow, and the frost.

But, in this time when the white beauty of the earth's dreamland is alone and unnoticed, I do believe it reaches out to our very souls, to make us feel like we are not alone like itself. And in the action, it makes itself feel less lonely as well. Thus, in doing so, it makes us feel like there is someone out there, bringing the very winter that warms our hearts and yet chills our noses. And maybe, just maybe, that special person that brings the snow nips at your cold nose as you walk through the land he frosts himself. His name is a legend, but commonly overlooked as a fairy tale or a myth. But you believe he is always there, and that he always will be, guarding over the silent winter months he creates.

Jack Frost.

Ever since you where a small child you have been what they would call the believer, your imagination wild and accustomed to the bizarre no one else would ever even really consider. Tooth Fairies, Easter Rabbits, and mermaids, anything in the world was true in your youthful eyes. And even now, when the rest of those around you have grown out of their whimsical stages of faithful belief, you still continue to hold tight to those tales and fables. The world of innocent fantasy is something much better than the world that is now your home. And besides, if you believe it to be true, who says it isn't? You could daydream of fairy palaces, magic sleigh rides, and secretly accompanied walks through the winter forest.

And that was where you where now, walking though the freshly snow covered woodland. You treasured these precious moments when you could slip away from ordinary life, and enter a world of your own, a world where there where no problems.

It was just you, and the beautiful silence of the sleeping world surrounding you.

And who knows? The person who brought you this wonderful winter wonderland could unknowingly be accompanying you on your secret journey away from reality.

Your hair flowed in the rebellious chilly wind, nipping your frozen face and making you laugh with delight. The small piece of your heart that disappears when the snow melts has returned, bringing you pleasure and happiness. And now walking though the forest if feels like your soul is practically exploding with pure excitement before your eyes.

Your mittens and jacket keep you slightly warm, but you wish you could just run through the forest bare footed, feel the crunch of the snow under your feet. To be able to scoop up the snow in your fingers without catching frostbite and feel each individual snowflake.

But no, you where human, and unlike Jack Frost your feet where covered with combat boots, you hands shoved in toasty mittens. But the snow still fell freely on your face, getting stuck in your full eyelashes and numbing your lips and ears.

And even though this world of pure white seemed so very emotionless, you could feel that it was alive. And perhaps, a very special boy wasn't too far away. Because you knew he was there, today was the day he always came to this forest.

Your heart jumped in excitement as you saw a great big evergreen tree looming ahead. It stood high above all the others, and it was your favorite tree out of the whole forest. Why? Well, because each year you came to this very tree, on this very day. And each year you found something, just for you.

It was one of the reasons you faith for Jack was so strong. He would always leave something to let you know he was thinking of you, and he hadn't forgotten you, near this tree. One year he left an ice crystal, and another year a carving of a small bird. Every year it was different, and you looked forward to this day each year. You just knew it was Jack, it couldn't be anyone else.

As you got closer to the tree you looked about for Jack's gift. It wasn't on the ground. Then you looked up into the bare branches and saw it, the most beautiful gift you had ever seen.

You ran to it eagerly, and gasped in surprise as you took it into your hands. It was a beautiful necklace, hanging on a branch by a long silvery chain. The pendent was unlike anything you had ever seen before.

There was a diamond shaped ice crystal hanging from the chain, about as long as your thumb. And in the middle of the crystal was the most perfect carving on a snowflake, hidden inside the glassy surface.

You held it in your hands for a moment, awestruck at the gift. Then you looked around, for the giver of this present. You had to say thank you! It was so nice; you just had to do something in return.

A small wind blew through the snow and icicle covered trees, straight to you. It blew so hard you had to close your eyes for a moment. It froze your nose solid, and it tingled as the feeling slowly disappeared. Maybe Jack was nearby, nipping at your very cold nose still. But how could you catch the attention of the busy sprite to say thank you for the snow, and for all the gifts he had ever left you through the years?

Then you opened your eyes as a great idea struck you.

A song! A song would catch Jack's attention before he could disappear again!

You opened your mouth, taking a deep breath of air, then started to sing your favorite song. You sand loud at first, knowing that Jack was probably flying away and you needed to get his attention quick.

"If you can hear me  
Because I have a feeling your there  
I want you to hear my song  
So you'll know I care  
So here it goes,  
I have nothing to loose  
So I will sing my winter song  
And I will sing it to you. "

Your words came out in puffs of fog, swirling as the cold wind took away the warm air. But the breeze died down, almost like it was listening. You smiled, wondering in Jack had come back to hear your song. Then you continued,

"I know its Jack Frost  
Who paints my windowpanes  
And I know you are there  
When I'm playing winter games  
So if you are listening,  
I want you to know  
That I wanted to thank you  
For the beautiful snow"

You closed your eyes tight, focusing on the hardest part of the song that was coming up.

"And I know that others  
May not be as faithful as me  
But you should never feel doubtful  
Because I will always believe"

The snowfall was silent now, and your voice quivered as it hit the highest note. It started to feel colder near you, and you knew that Jack had stopped to listen. You just knew.

"So please never feel alone, dear Jack  
Because you are my guardian true  
And I want you to always know  
I will always believe in you"

You finished with a flourish, your eyes still closed as your last note hung suspended in the frozen air. Even after you had finished, you kept your eyes closed tight, afraid of what you may see. You didn't want to be disappointed if Jack really didn't stop after all and you had been mistaken.

You held your breath, the snow falling onto your closed eyelids and tickling your face. Everything was silent, and your breathing was the only noise for a mile radius. You sighed. It was too quiet; there was no way Jack was around anymore.

You peeked your eyes open expecting to see the snow covered evergreen tree in front of you. But you where surprisingly met with a bright pair of electric blue eyes, owned by none other than the very person you where looking for.

His hair was white, and his smile bright as the snow. His baggy shirt matched his eyes, and he looked about 17-18 years old. His eyes where misted over, like he was on the verge of tears.

You nearly gasped in surprise, unprepared for anyone else to be near you.

"Jack?" You whispered disbelievingly.

Next thing you knew, you where in his tight embrace. His long arms wrapped around you, and yours stayed plastered by your sides, too astonished to move. Just the fabric of his shirt was freezing, and it made you wonder how cold his skin was. Then he tucked his head under the side of your neck, and you nearly gasped at the ice coldness of his skin on yours.

His touch was slightly awkward, like he didn't know how to really hug someone.

The thought made you sad. Like the winter season, Jack must go unnoticed by the world and by the sleeping earth. Traveling unaccompanied for so long must make a person very lonesome.

After you recovered from the cold of his neck you gingerly wrapped your arms around him, returning the embrace. He was cold as ice, but you didn't mind. The warmth from his hug warmed your heart, even though on the outside he was giving you frostbite.

"Thank you." He whispered into your ear. You smiled and hugged him deeper, closing your eyes. Your eyes where brimming with tears, so happy you where able to find him and tell him the three words that you had been dying to say.

"Your welcome, Jack."

He drew away after a moment, and you opened up your eyes. He smiled and grabbed your hand, "Promise you wont ever forget me?"

You nodded smiling. "I Promise Jack. I will never forget about you. And I will always believe in you. Always"

He laughed in disbelief and happiness, his eyes misting over. And after a moment, you started to laugh too.

Then he took your other hand that held the necklace he just had given you. He pulled you close to him; his face filled with mischief and relieved childish glee. You prepared yourself for goodbye hug, but you where startled when Jack chose different way of saying goodbye.

His lips closed over yours, stopping you mid-laugh. His lips where freezing, like ice that melted and molded to the shape of your numb lips. Your eyes widened in surprise, and then closed, savoring the moment. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on your waist.

The kiss was gentle and soft, like a freshly fallen snowflake. But it was as powerful and solid as the frigid ice of a glacier. It prickled your lips, burning brightly and passionately like fire, but it was pure and cold like the winter season itself. The only thing that was keeping your lips from not completely freezing was the constant motion of your lips against his. You sunk into the kiss letting it take you over like the frost enclosing over a winter lake or like sinking into freezing, frigid water of the lakes frozen depths. It was the most wonderful thing that you had ever experienced.

It was winter; it was everything that your heart yearned for.

The purity of the crisp coldness,

The firmness of the ice,

And the delicate snow of the first snowfall, all in one.

You never wanted it to end.

But, like a snowflake in a fiery grip, it ended, leaving you breathless and numb. You opened up your eyes and saw that Jack was gone, leaving behind nothing but a set of footprints and a swirling wind filled with snowflakes.

You looked at your hands and saw that your necklace wasn't in your grasp anymore; it was now hanging around your frozen neck.

You smiled and grabbed onto it, stroking it affectionately with your thumb. Jack's last words rang in your head.

His face flashed in your mind, saying, "Promise you wont ever forget me?"

You blushed and smiled wildly, searching the sky for the boy in blue. "Never," You said, "I will always believe in you, Jack Frost."

Then you ran you fingers over your numb lips, encrusted with ice all around them. You smiled. "How could I forget you Jack?" You yelled to the sky. "I…

"Have been frostbitten."


End file.
